krazy khura'in adventures 2: datz are'bel turnabout jesus's birthday
by barrylawn
Summary: datz are'bel must defend jesus christ so he doesnt get put on the cross on his birthday again CAN HE DO IT?


KRAZY KHURA'IN ADVENTURES

CASE 4

DATZ ARE'BEL TURNABOUT JESUS'S BIRTHDAY

BY BARRYLAWN

datz woke up in his bed of sleeping and looked outside and saw it was snowing in khurain

"WOOOOOT ITS CHRISTMAS?" shouted datz

he ran downstairs and open his presents from santa claus and it was a new knife

"yesss" said datz swinging the knife everywhere "lets go see apollo"

datz ran to the apollo law agency but apollo was OUT

he knocked again but why do you keep knocking i said apollo is OUT

and the door opened and the owner of that strange voice came out

it was ahlbi

"ohai datz" said ahlbi

"wheres apollo" said datz

"hes out for some reason"

"hmmm maybe cause its christmas"

"no dats too obvious" said ahlbi "lets go look for him, maybe hes HURT"

they went to the bazaar and everyone was selling stuff for high prices cause they were working on christmas, they have shit bosses

but they all ran to the other side of the place shouted "HAPPY BIRTDAY" because detective jesus was there

"thank u thank u" said jesus "its honor to have my birtday on teh same day as cristmas"

"haiiii jesus ar ya havin a great day?" said datz

"yes birtdays are fun especally wen u get two new presents" he showed him a new damlan

"gald u like it" said datz

"woah bro u cheat on teh old girl" said ahlbi

"nah were just friends yep just friends" said jesus

"ohhh i guess its not so bad then"

but then JESUS GOT ARRESTED

"HEY WAT ARE U DOING" shouted dats grabbing his knife and attacking but he got arrested for assault

later ahlbi visited datz at the detention center

"why did u do dat" said ahlbi

"they were taking my FRIEND" said datz

"yeah well" said jesus who was also there "now were both gonna be sentenced to guilty on my BIRTDAY"

"shiiit" said datz "hey wait"

"what"

"i can DEFEND US"

"u better otherwise we get chair" said jesus

===AT THE TRIAL===

"sorry datz i forgot to investigate" said ahlbi

"dont worry i can do it" said datz

THE DOORS OPENED

COURT IS IN SESSION

ALL RICE

"yeah u heard the narration courts in session" said a new judge

"hey who are u are u SANTA" said datz

"no im the judge from DGS" said judge "ho ho ho ur so stupid"

"wow ur a rude judge" said ahlbi

"shut up defend attorneys" said speerit "hey santa judge"

"wat" said judge

"here in khurain defense attorneys get same sentence as defendants"

"THATS A LIE UR HONOR" shouted datz

"no its not look at khurain history just skip these pages yep THESE pages and go to any of THESE pages see it says here that defense culpibilty act is here"

"hmmm i see" said judge "ho ho u better not lose bois"

"(damn u spi'rit)" thought datz

"ok so" said spe'rit "jesus christ is accused of murdering snowboi with his birthday present a shovel"

"can i see photo of crime" said datz

"no, u might use that as evidence" said spi'rit

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK BITCH" shouted datz "judge penalty her"

but datz got a penalty for swearing

"now we cant do a divination seance we tried but turns out it doesnt work on snowmen" said lai'ght "there was also a witness, he was out flying his reindeer when it happened, i call santa claus to the stand"

a man in red came

"HOOO HOOOOO HOOOOOOO" hoed the man "MAAAAAARY christmas bois and grils, i am santa claus!"

evryone cheered for santa

"woah santa" said ahlbi "thank u for presents"

"u ar MOST welcome deer boi" said santa

"ok santa tell me" said datz "u saw murder of snowboi"

"datz i did mah boi" said santa "i shall now testify"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

who who who

"who did i see wile deliverin the presents to all the good bois and grils? it was JESUS"

"he was out with his birthday present he got at midnight"

"he used it to take the head off the snowman"

"HOLD IT" shouted datz "can i see that present"

"ok" said santa giving datz a shovel

there was snowman blood on it so it must be the weapon

"he was out with his birthday present he got at midnight"

"OBJECTION" shouted datz presenting the guitar "this is a damalan"

"yeah so" said datz

"santa claus this shovel wasnt his birthday present. i know because I BOUGHT IT MYSELF"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted speerit "IMPOSSIBLE"

"NO ITS NOT" shouted datz "look i got the receipt ask the cute girl at the shop if she saw me i bet she remembers me"

but when he called her in she didnt remember him, she knew the receipt was real tho

"ohhh come on" said datz "ugggghhhh... anyway this means that the birthday present was the guitar"

"ho ho" said santa "but look it has jesus name on it"

"so"

"SO IT WAS STILL FOR HIM, whats this change" said speerit

"OOOOOH" shouted datz

"there appears to be bluffing from defense, must i end the trial" said judge

"nO" said datz "ok i gotta think about this... what does the guitar being the birthday present change"

"hmmm i dont know" said ahlbi

"dammit neitehr can i" said datz

"maybe we shud turn are thinking around" said ahlbi

"hmmm lets not think what the damalan being for birthday changes lets think what the SHOVEL being for CHRISTMAS changes"

datz thought

"O-HOLYSHIT-BJECTION" shouted datz "santa claus was still delivering presents wen the crime happened, JESUS DIDNT HAVE THE MURDER WEAPON UNTIL AFTER TEH CRIME"

"HOOOOO?" hoed santa as his hat flew off revealing the bald

"santa claus u had the murder weapon when he died" said datz "UR THE KILLER"

"BUT WHAT WAS MY MOTIVE" shouted santa

"ur a dick" said datz

"I WAS HIS FATHER" shouted santa

"wait what"

"check for my fingerprints on snowy, i built him" said santa

they checked and his prints were there

"why wud i murder MY OWN SUN?" shouted santa

"OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO" shouted datz

"ho ho HO" laughed santa swinging his sack around in happyness "my motive save me"

"datz dont give up there must be somethin we can do" said ahlbi

"hmmmm WAITAMINUTE" said datz "santa claus... U JUST GAVE ME THE EVIDENCE I NEED"

"ho HOOOO" the sack flew out of his hands and broke a window

"SANTA CLAUS, ur payin for that" said santa judge

"sorry ur honor" said santa

"so what is it arebel" said spi'rit "what is the desisive evidence that he gave u"

"it was THE VICTIMS NAME" said datz

"WHAHAHAHAAAAT" shouted spee'rit

"yes, u didnt no his name so u cudnt do divination seance, but if it was because u didnt no his name, THEN WE CAN DO DIVINATION SEANCE"

"HOOOOOOO" screamed santa as the beard fell off

"admit it santa" said datz as she came out and danced and revealed the divination seance...

it was a young guy with no beard and he wasnt fat who killed him

"HA HA HAA" laughed santa "dats not me, u lose"

datz stared at him thinking what to do

"actually no, and i can prove it... the evidence is YOU, BECAUSE UR BEARD JUST FELL OFF, AND LOST UR HAT, DATS UR TRUE FACE RIGHT THERE"

"ho ho? HOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he looked in a mirror and all the fake fat flew out of his coat until he didnt look like santa any moar

"ho ho i new it" said judge

"wait wat" said datz and the judge gavelled the hammer

"datz arebel ahlbi urgaide... u two have been very good bois this year ive been watching" said judge

"wait ur" said speer'it

"yes" said judge "i REALLY AM santa claus"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed datz and ahlbi and datz nearly fell and ahlbi DID fall and speer'it got beeted up by her own spirits so only datz and santa were there

"yes, a VERY good boi indeed" said santa "and gud bois like u deserve merry christmas and a warning"

"wait wat" said datz "a WARNING, but ive been good i sware, i got lots of happy stickers from teecher and-"

"no not that kind of warning" said santa "that fake santa was not out for no reason... he had other gifts with him... dangerous gifts. u know how dangerous they are for u have seen them before. beware my good boi"

and then the reindeer came down and santa left with them

but before he did he declared jesus christ

NOT GUILTY

"thank u my child" said jesus "but that is most strange..."

"yeah" said datz "what could it be"

"well whatever lets worry bout it next chapter" said ahlbi running to them "its christmas, LETS SELEBRATE"

"sucks that apollos not here... but ok" said datz

they all went out and had big party with all theyr friends

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
